Granny Cottonmouth
THEME MUSIC PLAYING) The time Grundy laid low waiting for this night. Now it's here. At last! Rise! Obey your master and rise! Now the world belongs to the undead with Grundy as chief. (ZOMBIES GASP) Huh? SWAMP THING: You've chosen a poor spot for your kingdom, Solomon Grundy. The swamp is my domain. - Swamp Man. - Actually it's Swamp Thing. But you know how it is with nicknames. Someone just called me that and it stuck. (GRUNTS) (GRUNTS) (BOTH GRUNTING) That's the end of him. (ZOMBIES SNARLING) Come on, you bone bags, on to New Orleans. (SWAMP THING GRUNTS) Headed to New Orleans. Grundy's gonna turn the Big Easy into the big nightmare. Looks like I'll need help to stop them. Swamp Thing to Justice League. Constantine, Zatanna, I'm answering a distress call from Swamp Thing. - We may need backup. - Love to help, Bats, but Zee and I are having a set two with our old friend, Brother Night. And his fangirl ghouls. Waste them, my beauties. Wrack their very souls. You should not have said shoot! Sounds like we're not the only ones having a magical evening. Tonight's the night of the crimson moon. A mystic eclipse that occurs every 100 years. (CHANTS) Evil magic is particularly strong tonight. Sort of a spring break for bogeyman, you know. I need an ID on a magic diamond. Purple. Oddly shaped. The star of the dead. It was once owned by an old voodoo queen named Granny Cottonmouth. Handsy little trinket if you're looking to raise a zombie army. - ZATANNA: Who has it? - Solomon Grundy. Then we have a problem. Grundy already has his army. I'm in route to help Swamp Thing before they reach New Orleans. He's headed for the above ground cemetery. The city of the dead. If he puts that jewel in the city of lost souls, we'll be right snookered. We'll come when we can. Good luck. - (JAZZ MUSIC PLAYING) - (PEOPLE SCREAMING) (SNARLING) Freeze! Stay right where you are. (MAN SIGHS) (SNARLING) (PANTING) (SNARLS) It's okay. You're safe. (ALL GASP) (BABY CRYING) Humanity. I do not miss it. Rise! (GRUNTS) That's how servants greet their king. (YELLS) You'll forgive me if I don't curtsy. (GRUNTS) Batman. Give me the diamond, Grundy. Oh, no. Grundy stole diamond fair and square. Soon, I'll rule zombie kingdom. That's why you broke out tonight. You need the crimson moon. Yeah. You smart, Batman. You make a fine servant when Grundy raise you up. (GRUNTS) (BATMAN GRUNTS) GRUNDY: Almost time. Finish him. (ALL SNARLING) (GRUNTS) It's always good to freeze your leftovers. Borrowed tech from one of my enemies. It will stop Grundy if we can get close to him. When moon touch diamond, all bodies everywhere, all over the world will rise for Grundy. (GRUNTS) Not tonight. Swamp Man help Grundy destroy humans. Grundy share power with Swamp Man. Appearances aside, I'm more of a "sun-shining, life-affirming" creature. I'll pass. Then Grundy bury Swamp Man. (GRUNTS) (GRUNTS) (SWAMP THING GRUNTS) (GROANS) (ZOMBIES SNARLING) (GRUNTING) (GRUNTS) Mmm Now Grundy rule all. (CHUCKLES) You lose, Batman. (ZOMBIES GROAN) (ZOMBIES MOANING) (BEEPING) (SNARLS) (ZOMBIES MOANING) (BATMAN GRUNTING) - Trust a magician to make an entrance. - (SNARLS) J'onn's got Brother Night. Ah! Let's take Grundy. (CHANTING) Nice trick. How many times can you do it? (CHUCKLES) Magic girl too late. (GROANS) (MOANING) (GASPS) (SCREAMING) (GRUNTS) No! (GRUNTS) Your night's over, Solomon. Grundy's army! Grundy's kingdom. Give them back, Swamp Man. - (GRUNTS) - (GRUNTS) (YELLS) (GRUNTING) SWAMP THING: You can punch me all you want. And I'll just ooze back into shape. (GRUNTS) Course, the second that fist of yours comes into contact with something solid - (GRUNTS) - (SCREAMS) (GRUNTING) (CHUCKLES) Yeah. I'll get you (YELLS) I could have turned him into a bunny. - (MUSIC PLAYING) - (PEOPLE CHEERING) I wouldn't exactly call us saints. But more human, maybe, than you'd care to admit? (LAUGHING) Maybe. (THEME MUSIC PLAYING) Category:DC Universe Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Deceased Category:Homo Magi Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Zombies Category:Magic Users Category:DCUAOM Category:Americans Category:Necromancy Category:Humans Category:New 52 Category:Female